Five Times An Avenger Found Out Peter Was Getting Bullied
by Marvelcrazed
Summary: And one time they finally did something about it. Peter 's Aunt May died, so Pete is living with the Avengers. Spider-Man can do many things, but sometimes he needs his family. Violence, Panic attacks, bullying. Warning!
1. Sam

Peter Parker was known for many things. Intelligence, for one. Bravery, for another. However, he was not known to be bullied. Thus the Avengers come in.

Peter had lived with his Aunt May and went to the compound after school most days. The Avengers were his second family. That is, until she died unexpectedly from a heart attack. The Avengers were awfully protective, and that's why he never told them he was being bullied. Nat would personally kill Flash, and Peter didn't want that to happen.

Happy usually picked him up, but today Sam wanted to pick Peter up. He wasn't the most well known Avenger, but he thought Peter would appreciate the gesture.

Enough with the backstory. That is not what you're here for.

"Mr. Parker !"

Peter looked up. "X equals nine squared, or 81 if we want to simplify it."

The teacher nodded . "Flash, next one please."

Flash hesitated before answering. " T equals 67? "

The teacher, Mrs. Grant, shook her head. "No, that is incorrect. This is a review, Flash. If you need help, let me know. That's the third one you've gotten wrong today, and the tenth one this week. The correct answer is T equals 94."

The class snickered, and Peter snorted softly. Flash caught it, and glared at him. Leaning forward, he whispered, "You, Me. After school. Don't back out, wimp. If you do,well, worse for you. "

Peter sighed and glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes until his doom.

The bell rang, shrill and loud. Peter winced, his senses going wild. He trudged to his locker, said good-bye to Ned, and went to the door.

A hand on his shirt kept him from escaping.

"Don't think I forgot, weakling." Flash hissed, and dragged him to the bathroom.

Flash punched him in the gut, making him double over in pain.

A kick to the wrist that was left exposed gave off a sharp crack. Flash sneered at the tears leaking from Peter's eyes as Flash crushed his leg. Grabbing Peter's throat, He said, "Never embarrass me again, punching bag."

Peter gasped for air and Flash gave it to him once Peter's face turned red.

Flash laughed with glee and punched Peter again. Peter coughed hard, hacking mucus onto the floor. He pointedly ignored the traces of blood that went with it.

Flash continued, oblivious to what was happening outside.

Enter in Sam Wilson, the Falcon. Peter was like a brother to him. Sam glanced out the window again, noticing the front steps had nearly cleared, leaving a few stragglers.

The moment he left the car to find Peter, people left their cars and swarmed him. Desperately, he texted Peter.

 **Sam Wilson:** Pete, where are you? Did you forget I'm picking you up?

 **Sam Wilson:** Pete you better not be on Patrol.

Peter's phone dinged twice. Flash looked at it, before picking it up.

"Who is Sam Wilson? He can't be the Falcon, cause who would care about such a weak loser?" Flash typed something before going back to Peter.

Peter thought for a moment. _Who would care about me? I'm only an orphan who bothers them nearly every day. They probably hate me._

 **SpideyBro:** yeah I'm ok. Be out in a sec, talking to a teacher.

Satisfied, Sam smiled at the group around him and went to his car.

Back in the bathroom, Flash was kicking Peter after every sentence. He was oblivious to the cracks of bones and tears in the floor.

"Who are you? A loser! Worthless! A wimp! Weak! Dumb! an orphan!" Flash sneered at him before saying the final words. "You know why you're an orphan? Cause everyone was sick of you and would rather have died then be with you!" Flash threw Peter across the room, and he hit a stall door hard.

Peter was left gasping for air, sobbing uncontrollably while Flash left.

 _"He's right. No one likes me. They die because they hate me. "_

Peter's fingers inched toward his phone, but he couldn't move enough to reach it. He gave up, slumping. He hoped Sam would come get him, but Sam thought he was okay.

Sam watched Flash exit the building. Peter still hadn't come out, so Sam texted him again.

 **Sam Wilson:**.Dude seriously. U ok?

 **Sam Wilson:** Pete answer me

Sam waited for an answer but none came. First a minute, then ten went by.

Sighing, he went to the school and roamed the halls. "Peter? Peter? Where are you?"

Peter heard Sam in the hallway, and he couldn't help but whimper. Sam caught it and went into the bathroom. He stopped abruptly when he saw Peter.

"Peter! How did this happen?"

Peter scoffed. " Don't even pretend you care. " he said bitterly.

Sam blinked at the harsh tone. "Peter, have you seen your contact name on my phone? You're like a brother to me."

Peter laughed weakly after coughing up more blood. " I'm only a nobody orphan. "

Sam's eyes softened. "Don't you think that. We all love you, Peter. Let's get you home. You're in rough shape. I will repeat: how did this happen? "

As he got Peter's stuff together Peter answered. "Flash. He's been bullying me. I swear this is the worst it's been. Do not tell anyone."

Sam picked Peter up and reluctantly agreed.

When they got to the compound Bruce patched Peter up. " No school tomorrow. You need to rest. How did this even happen? "

Peter considered lying, before telling the truth. Bruce sighed.

"Pete, don't let him get to your head. Okay?"

Peter smiled. " I won't. You guys are my family. That has to mean something! "

* * *

 **Another start! Just what I don't need! Let me know if there is a specific person you want in this story. Your wish is my command, oh faithful readers!**

 **Comment, suggest, advice, prompts, I give these and will accept them!**


	2. Clint and Natasha

It was a few weeks after Sam had picked Peter up from school, and Natasha couldn't help but notice something was off. She wasn't sure what it was- but it was something.

Black Widow stalked through the hall ways of the tower, searching for someone. Once she found him, she spoke.

"Clint. Now." Natasha snapped her fingers as she popped her head into the kitchen.

Clint spit his coffee out. He rushed out of the room, complaining, "Nat! What do you want? What are we doing? Answer me!"

Nat whirled around. "Its Peter. Something is going on. I don't know what, but believe me, I'm going to find out." Clint thought for a moment before nodding.

" Yeah, " He said, "maybe it's school?" Nat sighed before shrugging and telling Clint to keep his eyes out for anything suspicious. It would only take a few days before they figured it out.

* * *

Peter shrugged his backpack off of his shoulder a few days later to do his homework. After plopping down on the couch, taking out his bulky math book, and rummaging around for a pencil, Peter began. The minutes slowly ticked by and soon it was dinner time.

Steve walked into the kitchen. he looked over his shoulder at Peter and grinned. "Hey, Pete! How was school?"

Peter winced so slightly that only the super spy in the vents above Peter was able to see it. "It was alright, I mean we have a test on Friday for science but it's easy stuff. I Should ace it easily."

Steve nodded. "It's movie night tonight. Your turn to pick. Whole crew'll be here, except Vis and Wanda. Having a date night, I suppose. Any idea what you want to eat?"

Peter thought for a moment. "Anything other than spaghetti," He shuddered. "Chicken fingers, maybe?"easily

(Clint decided to ask Peter about that later. **aka a story idea?** )

After seeing that the chef was hard at work, Peter put away his homework. He had finished a while ago but didn't feel like getting bugged (cough cough Clint). Thinking for a moment, he said,"I wanna watch Harry Potter. Like, a full on marathon. That okay?"

A blond head popped up from the kitchen. "Yeah, we can arrange that. Friday? Alert the Avengers of protocol 'Get here now or no supper or movie.'" friday did so and soon the movies began.

* * *

Tony came to the movie marathon late. Like, an hour late. At least he brought popcorn.

He went over to Peter, who had no idea he was approaching. Tony put his hands on Peter's shoulders, startling him. "AHHHHHH!" Peter screeched, diving under the blankets and whimpering. He cowered by Natasha, his breathing quickening and voice hoarse.

Tony felt guilty. going over to Peter, he looked to see if he was alright. He wasn't.

Peter, in all his glory, was having a panic attack. He was shivering, crying, and his sniffles hurt the team. After showing Peter he was okay, Steve carried Peter to bed.

Clint looked up and caught Natasha's look. Why was Peter reacting so negatively toward physical touch? Now that they thought about it, Peter did shy away from touch and had been rather jumpy lately... What was going on?

* * *

Natasha Romanoff was a fighter. She was a real warrior. Yet she still suffered from nightmares. She never told anyone, save Clint, even though she knew it was common for heroes to have nightmares. Though really, she was surprised when she found out that the youngest on the team did too.

Nat was restless. It was her sixth night without sleep, not that anyone was counting. She was startled to say the least when Friday spoke up.

"Miss, Peter is in distress. Boss just got to sleep so I figured it was best not to wake him."

Already dashing to Peter's room, she told Friday that she really was intelligent.

Peter was tossing and turning, murmuring about a flash. Nat shook him awake, and Peter wouldn't meet her eyes. Stern, but also still kind, Natasha began to ask Peter questions.

"Peter, what were you dreaming about?"

Peter gazed at the floor like it was the sole thing that was worthy of his attention. after a bit he muttered, "Flash"

Natasha sighed. "Peter, you have to give me more than that. A flash of what?"

Peter burst. "Flash is a person. He's been beating me up, and I'm sick of it. I can't do anything or he'll know I'm spider-man. I dreamed... Well, anyway, Sam knows, and now you do, so it's not much of a secret. You can't tell anyone. Ok? Well, Clint. But that's it! You also can't beat him up or anything. Promise?"

Nat sighed. She didn't like that.

Peter pleaded, "Please, Nat, It isn't your secret to tell."

Reluctantly, Natasha agreed to keep the secret. At least for another week.

After that, no promises.

* * *

Peter got home the next day from school, bloody and shaken. His nose and lips were swollen. Everyone was a mission though. Everyone except Natasha.

Nat smiled softly, almost motherly. "Hey Pete. Need help? "

Looking up, the helpless boy just nodded. He was exhausted. Being beat up really took it out of him. He had just been lucky that Happy had been sick. He had to walk home, which ensured Tony didn't find out. He was also lucky that Tony didn't know Happy was sick.

Natasha, the fearless Black Widow, was helping a was doing a darn good job, too.

once Peter was cleaned up, they decided to watch a movie. They definitely didn't fall asleep. On each other. Friday definitely didn't snap pictures for black mail. Of course not. That would be ridiculous... Right?

* * *

 **Ahahahaha this was a fun one. Enjoying this story? Let me know! Also plz plz plz do the poll on my profile. The results will decide what I write next!**


	3. Steve and (kind of?) Wanda

Peter woke up, blearily blinking his eyes open. A yawn ripped through his mouth, making him groan. "It's too early to go to school." He mumbled unhappily.

May called from the kitchen. "Peter, get up! You're going to be late!" That got him up. Peter vaulted out of bed, frantically pulling on the first outfit that didn't smell. As he made his way to breakfast another yawn escaped him.

May smirked, handing Peter a banana. "Sleepy boy, better run!" Peter sighed, and grabbed his backpack and lunchbox.

As he rushed down the rickety wooden stairs, Peter hollered, "Bye Aunt May! See you tonight!"

He barely caught the "No you won't!" Before his phone buzzed.

 **May:** Steve is picking you up to spend the weekend at the tower

 **May:** It's Friday, remember?

Peter grinned before typing a response.

 **Peter:** Yup

 **Peter:** thx. I love you!

Peter woke up from a dream, sweating heavily. He sighed, getting out of his bed. He walked, dejected, to school before yelping at the time.

Peter looked up from his phone before sprinting to school. He wasn't winded, but for the sake of a secret identity, he acted the part. He panted, wiping pretend sweat off of his forehead.

Ned wandered over to Peter and greeted him. "Hey. What are you doing this weekend? Any, you know, web designing?" Ned winked and jabbed Peter lightly in the side.

Peter laughed and replied. "Nah, Steve from Brooklyn is picking me up for the weekend."

Ned's eyes widened. "Steve from Brooklyn?" He whispered excitedly as he leaned closer so no one heard their conversation. " THE Steve? " Peter bobbed his head, Brown curls waving in the light wind before the two friends parted ways.

"See you later, dude!" Peter called.

Peter strolled into his homeroom, sitting at his usual spot. He dumped his backpack and slouched in his seat. Just as he got comfortable, a sneering voice made itself known.

"Puny Parker! Hey! Over here!"

Peter sighed. Flash was always seemed to know when the worst time was.

"What?" Peter asked, trying to be polite but failing. "What has required my undying attention?"

Kids around the room snickered slightly. Peter almost wished they hadn't. Now Flash would be mad, and beat him up. Except Steve was picking him up, and soon Flash would be killed or (worse) expelled. Peter didn't want that to happen. Flash didn't deserve his future ruined.

At least, Peter tried to convince himself of that once Flash threw a spit wad at him, laughing hysterically when it hit its mark. Peter wiped the gross glob off of his cheek, crinkling his nose in disgust.

Flash slowed to a chuckle, throwing Peter a glare when the teacher started class. The glare told Peter something: _Watch Out._

Peter mentally gulped.

* * *

The first classes passed by with ease, not much going on. The occasional paper wad thrown at the back of Peter's head, sure, but nothing major. At lunch Peter met up with Ned and they strolled to their usual table.

They gave a small wave to Michelle, who only returned it with an eye roll.

Halfway through lunch, Flash came over to the pair (or trio, depending on how you look at it) and grinned. "Hey, losers! can't wait to see you after school, Peter! You are going to look _awesome_ smeared across the floor!"

Peter tried to not care, he really did. However, Flash's taunts got to the point where Michelle intervened.

"Flash," She reasoned,"You realize this could get you kicked off of the Decathlon team, right? We wouldn't miss you much, seeing as your a _back up_ person." Michelle glared at Flash. "Also, you used my term of my term of endearment against these losers," She said, jabbing her thumb in Ned and Peter's general direction,"And that is so not okay."

Flash frowned. "Why do you even care about these useless people? Humanity should be ashamed of them."

Michelle stood up. "Okay Flash, I've given you more than one chance to back off and go away. I am going to take this to the principle, seeing as Ned over here secretly recorded the whole thing."

Ned nodded, only slightly confused.

Flash paled. "I'll stop."

Michelle nodded. "Good choice." She went back to reading her book.

As Flashed left to go to his table, he whispered harshly,"See you after school, you better be there." to Peter.

Ned scowled at Flash's back. Then, He just looked confused. Leaning over to Michelle, he whispered,"I was recording it? Since when? My phone is in my locker, I don't want the teachers to confiscate it."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "It's called bluffing, idiot."

* * *

Sighing, Peter slammed his locker close. He glanced both ways before leaving the school, he made a mad dash to where Steve was surrounded. His disguise didn't work well, evidently.

Flash grabbed Peter's sleeve. "Where do you think you're going, coward?"

Peter winced. "Uh, Flash, might not want to beat me up today."

Flash scoffed as Peter glanced at Steve. "Pshaw, he doesn't care about you. He probably is here for those videos."

Becoming sick of Flash nonsense, Peter began to have an edge on his voice. "Flash, he will find out, as several people already have, that you bully me. I've managed to swear them to silence for now, but not for much longer! You are going to get expelled soon, Flash. Knowing Tony, he'll probably ruin your entire future. I don't want that thrust upon you. Leave now and that won't happen."

Again, Flash only laughed. "As if, really expect me to believe you're on a first-name basis with a billionaire? He threw a punch, aimed at Peter's face, but it was blocked.

Looking up from where his eyes were squeezed close, waiting for impact, Peter swallowed a gulp. Steve Rogers, in all his glory, was holding Flash's fist with an unamused expression on his face.

"Cap, it's nothing!" Peter said tentatively.

Steve scoffed. "Peter, he was throwing a punch at your face. I'm pretty dang sure that this is _something._ "Turning to Flash, he frowned and squinted. "Now, what're we going to do about you?"

Peter was quick to intervene. "Nothing! We are going to let him go! You have no proof he has bullied me!"

"Bullying? Peter, has he been bullying you? I thought this was a one-time thing, but if he has been bullying you, we need to do something about it. _"_ Rogers huffed.

Pleading, Peter said,"Let him go with a warning! Don't ruin his future!"

Eyes softening, Steve asked if that was what Peter thought he was going to do if he found out about the bully.

Peter nodded shyly.

"Peter, you have too good a heart for this world. We need to tell a teacher, at least."

"Fine. I'll tell a teacher tomorrow. Please, can we go? I promised Tony I'd help him after school but we're late!"

Steve slowly nodded before turning on his heel to face Flash. Leaning into Flash's face, he threatened, "If I _ever_ see that you've placed a _fingernail_ on Peter, I will not hold back from anything. Understood?"

Meekly, Flash moved his head up and down in jerky movements.

Rogers turned with flair and got in the old car that Peter was waiting in. After he started the car, he casually asked,"So how may people know?"

Peter grimaced. "Sam found me beat up in a bathroom, Tasha used deductive reasoning, and Clint was told by her."

The rest of the ride was silent before the Stark Tower loomed in the distance. When the pair stepped out of the car, they were greeted by Wanda. Raising an eyebrow, she asked,"So he knows?"

Peter scrunched his forehead together. "What?"

Wanda laughed and said, "Peter, you know what I'm talking about. I've know you were being bullied for a while. I don't always stay out of people's brains. I'm getting good at it. Anyway, I knew you were preoccupied by something and I thought it was a girl. So, I wanted to know your thoughts. I was partially right, but I found out it was that stupid boy that bullies you."

Peter's eyes looked down.

Wanda winked. "Michelle sounds awesome."

Peter blushed. "Stop it! Get out of my brain!"

Steve smiled as the pair ran off. He could hear Wanda's teasing,"Peter and Michelle, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" and Peter denying everything.

Maybe everything would turn out okay. Not for Flash, though. Oh, no. Mess with one of the Avengers, the rest mess with you.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! If you want a special plot for one of the next few chapters, let me know! (Or if you want a certain character in it)**

 **try to catch my (not so hidden) reference! (Hint-it's a Harry Potter one.)**


	4. Bruce

Natasha Romanoff, the fearless, cold-blooded, heartless spy. The assassin, the double crosser. Natasha Romanoff, a motherly figure? Definitely, absolutely not. However you put it, Natalia Romanova was never meant to be a mother. Except, that's exactly what she found herself being toward Peter.

* * *

Natasha sighed, scrunching her eyebrows together at the sight in front of her. Peter sheepishly smiled, while chuckling awkwardly. He didn't want to seem like a bother, but Natasha was the only person he trusted to help him.

"Repeat it again?" Nat asked Peter. He began to tell his story, but Natasha stopped him. "No, no. Repeat why, exactly, did you think it was a good idea to step between Flash and his new victim? I mean, I'm glad you're standing up for people, but seriously, punch him or something." Natasha pursed her lips and motioned for Peter to explain.

Peter mumbled something unintelligible, but at a glare from Tasha and he spoke louder.

"I said, since Steve scared Flash, he left me and found someone else to bully. He was bullying a girl and so I stepped in. That got me to this situation." Peter finished and posed, displaying all his bruises and cuts, and a slightly bent leg, while still holding onto a railing.

"And how did you get here? Cause you're claiming your leg is broken, and if so there is no way you walked back here." Natasha crossed her arms and waited for a response from the boy in front of her.

"The girl who I saved helped me here." Peter looked pointedly at the ground (isn't it so interesting?) and ignored Natasha's exasperated sigh.

"Fine, I'll accept it!" Natasha sighed, throwing her hands in the air. "More questioning later, though." She helped Peter inside. Once they were inside, she ushered Peter into the MedBay.

"What are you doing?" Peter squeaked in a remarkably high-pitched voice. "Bruce is in there!"

Natasha glared at him. "I know. I don't have the supplies I need to help you right now, and it would look suspicious if I stole it. Let's go."

They got Peter into the MedBay and Bruce paused his work to look up at them. He furrowed his brow in confusion, while gathering the supplies he'd need for cleaning out cuts and such. At another glance, he grabbed some other stuff off of a table on his way over to the pair. Natasha had gotten Peter onto a table, where he was now waiting.

"How did this happen?" He asked, while starting the procedure of cleaning Peter's scrapes. Peter laughed nervously and began to make up a horrible excuse when Natasha jumped in.

"Well, we were training when-"

Bruce lifted his eyebrows before interrupting. "Let me stop you there. One, you are very careful about this sort of thing, and two, you would never go so far as to break Pete's leg." Bruce put a finger to his ear, obviously waiting for the truth.

Peter denied lying while Natasha said,"Pete got bullied." Peter whined about Natasha being a tattletale while Bruce paced around the room, trying to keep his cool.

Bruce kept muttering under his breath, then finished caring for Peter. After a few minutes, he spoke. "Why haven't you told us? We could help you."

Peter explained how he was afraid that everyone would go overkill and actually kill Flash and Bruce scoffed.

"kill him? Pshaw. We'd just mean to seriously maim him. There's a difference."

* * *

Later in the day, Natasha looked up from her book to see Peter sleeping. She smiled softly at the sleeping boy, with curls drifting onto his forehead as his chest steadily rose, then fell.

Peter woke with a start, causing Natasha to blink. He glanced over toward Nat and met her gaze.

"What?" He asked.

Natasha shrugged, "Oh, nothing. Just wondering. Who was that girl that you saved?"

Peter started to ramble. "Well, you see, she's always stood up for me, she's an amazing bluffer by the way, and I thought it was the least I could do. Anyway, Flash has always had it out for her, and so he finally got mad and snapped, throwing a punch. I was down the hall and ran to stop him, and then-"

Natasha sighed. "Peter, cut to the chase."

Peter smiled dreamily. "Her name's Michelle."

Tasha smiled knowingly. "Ahh, Michelle. Should've known."

Peter frowned, tilting his head adorably.

"Girls night in. Wanda and I have lots of interesting talks. You should join us sometime." Peter frantically shook his head as Natasha told him about all the nail painting, hair styling, and movie watching they do.

* * *

 **Ahahahaha. I'm alive! Thought I was gone, did you? Nope!**

 **I am aware that Bruce found out in the first chapter, briefly. Just go with it?**

 **Anyway, Lots of things to say! 1) I've got a poll on my page! It helps me know what you guys want to read! 2) Happy Thanksgiving! 3) Sorry about the slow update. Just got carried away with life. and 4) anyone catch my reference to Harry Potter?**

 **See ya at the next update!**

- **MarvelCrazed**


	5. The rest of the crew plus a few others

It had been a few more days after Bruce had found out, and Natasha was painfully aware of how often Peter got hurt because of Flash. With every hour, every day, she wanted nothing more than to kill Flash. The only thing stopping her was, of course, Peter.

Eventually, she broke. Natasha saw Peter to his room after another beating, and she strode into a conference room.

"Friday," She commanded, "Call all of the Avengers into this conference room. Tell them it's an emergency." She sat down at a chair as several people trickled into the room.

 _Miss, Boss has declared that 'nothing is more important than his current activities._ Friday spoke above the chattering in the room, and Natasha huffed.

Feeling a wave of confidence, she said,"Tell him it involves Peter."

At that, the room hushed and all eyes were on Natasha. Tony ran into the room a second later, collapsing into a seat and demanding to know what was wrong. Speaking slowly as to let it all sink in, she began.

"I'm sure others know by now, but Peter has been coming home with bruises and excuses as to why the happened. Some of us know the true causes of these. All that do, raise your hand."

Steve, Wanda, Clint, Sam, and Bruce raised their hands along with Tasha. She nodded.

"Now the rest of you. Bucky, Tony, Thor, and Pietro." **(Yes he is alive in this. I am aware of Marvel's decision to kill him, but I've elected to ignore it.)**

The people mentioned raised their heads slightly, and listened closely to the assassin's next words.

"Before I tell you, I recommend not doing anything rash or that you will regret in the future. Peter, the light of out world, has been being bullied by some spoiled brat. Peter wants me to keep this fact a secret, but for benefit of his health I have decided to tell you."

Tony glanced murderously around the room before leaning back and sighing. "Who was the first to find out?"

Sam grimaced and raised his hand. "I was. Before you ask, I found out by finding him in the bathroom in the school, the crap beaten out of him. I helped him to the car."

Wanda interrupted. "I object. I was the first. I knew he was distracted, and so I thought 'what if it's a girl? Blackmail!' so naturally I dug into his brain as you do and saw the bully. I saw all of his injuries, prior or current to that moment."

Bucky raised his voice. "And how did the rest of you guys find out?"

Clint wordlessly pointed to Natasha. Bruce did, too, not wanting to reveal the details. Steve chuckled humorlessly as he remembered.

"Pete was making his way over to me, when the other kid went to punch Peter. While they were exchanging words beforehand, I had a crowd around me, so I tried to escape the crowd to see Peter. I got there just as the jerk threw the punch, and I blocked it. I pretty much threatened him, but I guess that wore off fast."

Glancing at Wanda before he spoke, Pietro cleared his throat and began. "So what are we planning to do, exactly? We can't kill the boy, but is severely injuring him an option? Are we going now?" Pietro and Peter were like brothers, in that they hung out together and bickered constantly.

Grinning nearly manically, Tony said,"Not before we've contacted a few people. I think a certain wizard and royalty deserve to partake in the activities, yes? They'd bring creative ways to the table, certainly."

Bringing the conversation to an end, Natasha and Bucky went to retrieve the people mentioned.

As people dispersed, Bucky used Friday to call none other than T'challa and Shuri, royalty of Wakanda. Bucky cleared his throat before he told the pair what had happened. You could hear a stern voice in the background yelling orders to get a jet ready. Before he ended the call, T'challa gravely stated that they would be there within the next few hours.

Natasha, meanwhile, was making her way downtown to see Steven Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts. Right after she knocked on the door, she was ushered in the building by an average height male who was steadily going bald.

"Strange has been expecting you, although he acts as though he doesn't know your purpose." The man said, "Your fate is obscured, Natasha Romanoff. It's as if no one quite knows what to do with you."

After the man spoke his piece, he let Natasha inside.

She stepped into a lobby that had a lofty ceiling, with a grand staircase directly in front of her. On the upper floor an oddly shaped window let bronze light drift down and reach the ground level floor.

Natasha's gaze was directed to Steven Strange as he slowly floated down the staircase, a red cape billowing out behind him as if it had a life of its own. He nodded to Natasha. "Natalia, it truly is an honor."

The Black Widow nodded back. "The honor is all mine, Doctor."

"What is your purpose?" Strange asked.

"In life or of my coming here?" Natasha retorted dryly. A hard stare from the doctor and she answered his question. "You know Peter, correct?" After a nod of confirmation from Steven she continued, "It has come to our knowledge that someone from Peter's school has been bullying him."

"I have met him a few times and he certainly seems endearing, but pray tell how this involves me, and what you plan to do about this issue." Natasha saw an evil shine come to his eyes when she mentioned a bully.

"We have not yet planned what is overreacting and what is acceptable, and we could use the, ah, _creative_ devices at your disposal." She responded.

Strange smirked. "Count me in. The kid must have been stupid to pick on someone with heroes on his side."

Natasha laughed, though it held no emotion, and said, "Oh Doctor, you're mistaken. To him we aren't heroes. To Peter, we're family, and family is a lot more scary in situations like this."

* * *

 **What do you think? Sorry about the slow updates. Any scenes you want in the next chapter? Let me know! Your opinions and thoughts won't be ignored!**


	6. Finale

Ah, so we find ourselves once again watching Peter Parker be a victim to bullying. It's a beautiful day, really. The sun is shining, birds are singing, and best of all, Peter didn't have to walk to school.

It is a beautiful day, at least it was, before Flash came along and ruined everything. It was not unlike a rain cloud ruining a picnic.

Anyway, Flash came along, as he does, and watched as Peter got out of a car. His eyes narrowed as he saw the car. It was not a standard, somewhat affordable car. It was one of the cars that you look at and go,'yeah, I wish.'

As it is to be expected (or not), Peter was being dropped off in one of Tony Stark's cars. By Tony Stark himself.

 **Peter**

Peter got out of the car, and Tony rolled down the widow.

"Don't forget, picking you up. Have a good day, bye!" Tony zoomed off rather abruptly, and Peter waved glumly at the settling pile of dust and leaves.

"What'd you have to do to get him to agree to that?" growled Flash, approaching from behind.

Peter frowned ad sighed. "Bug off, Flash. Just leave me alone." Flash snorted and stalked off, not planning to do anything of the sort, but satisfied enough to leave it for the moment.

Peter shook his head and walked into the school, already dreading school and the hours to follow.

 **Meanwhile, at a very secret, utmost important meeting of the Avengers & Family**

Tony walked into the room, taking his sunglasses off and sitting in one of the vacant seats. "So, I dropped the kid off. How are we gonna make the other one regret that he exists?" He asked with a smirk.

Natasha sat forward in her seat and folded her hands in front of her. "I am so glad you asked. So, we've got several ways we could do this..."

Pietro and Tony both interrupted.

Tony waved his hands dramatically and proposed another way, before one was even stated. "Or we could just, ya know, improvise? I'm not too big on this planning idea. Got it? Sweet, let's go!"

Tony walked back to his car and both Steve and Bucky decided to ride with him.

* * *

Eventually, with much hassle and arguments, the whole squad got to the school in one piece. They walked quickly inside the building and asked that both Peter and Flash be sent to the office.

Things were getting serious. The Avengers do not appreciate when their family is messed with.

 **In the classroom**

The telephone rang and the teacher paused long enough to answer it. When she had hung up, she told Flash and Peter to head to the main office.

Flash, once both children had entered the hallway and the door was closed, hissed, "You jerk! Did you tell anyone? If you did, I swear..." His voice trailed off as he opened the door and saw the entire crew stuffed into school desks with his parents to the side, looking very intimidated.

If his life hadn't been flashing before his eyes, it would have been very comical. He might have even laughed. Not today.

"Some of us wanted to take a more violet approach," Stated Dr. Strange, glaring at Natasha and Bucky, "But those of us with more sense thought this was a more...tame response to what tragic event has befalled us."

The teacher hosting this 'event' nervously laughed. "Yes, yes. And what would that be?"

Sam spoke up from the back of the room. "Hey Pete, Where'd you get that nice shiner?"

Peter grimaced and timidly pointed at Flash.

Flash, in response, gaped and objected loudly. "No, that is not true! I have never hurt a soul!"

Pietro and Wanda stepped up next. "Do you really think that we wouldn't know how to detect a lie?" Wanda asked, her accent dripping in fake sweetness and red mist falling between her hands.

"And do you really think we would tolerate our comrade being hurt?" Pietro whispered, just loud enough so that Flash would hear it as he sped from one wall to the other.

"Let's not threaten students. We don't exactly do that here..." The chaperone nervously put in.

With crazed eyes, Tony set his gaze on the teacher. "No! No, you do not get a say in this. This monster has been beating up Peter for months, maybe years, and your idiot school didn't even realize it was happening underneath your noses. We just found out, and we are not happy. We have just barely agreed to let this kid leave this classroom with his skin intact, so you will let us say what we want to. You may think of us dramatic, but this is not any intern, this is my _son._ So, you stay quiet."

After that, the teacher didn't interrupt.

Natasha gracefully got up and stalked over to Flash. She casually cleaned a knife as she spoke. "I am quite fond of Peter. You know that right? I also have quite the kill count. In case your stupid head can't connect the dots, _if you even freaking touch Peter I will have your head._ Have a lovely day."

Most of the others nodded. Bucky wordlessly flexed his arm. Thor made it rain and thunder. T'Challa and Shuri showed off some impressive technology and Steve had a long speech about honor and such, with casual threats threaded in there. Steven Strange did some magic, and finally it was Tony's turn.

"Peter is my son. Not biologically, but that doesn't much matter to me. He honestly might as well be. It is by his will that I have not ruined your name and made all colleges refuse your applications. It is by his will that I have not blown your body to bits. It is by his will that you still have a school that will accept you. It sounds like Peter has done a lot. He deserves and apology, and a thank you, am I right?"

Unwillingly, Flash muttered a thank you and that he was sorry.

Tony smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. "Under different circumstances, I would make you say it louder, so that he could actually hear it, but we have some ice cream in the car that I don't want to melt. So, we will be leaving. Come along, Peter."

* * *

Flash never touched Peter again. It was pretty nice. So was having a family to lean on. Especially when that family is a bunch of superheroes who love you to death.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! Like the finale? What should I write next? Tell me in a review or go and answer my poll on my page! -MarvelCrazed**


End file.
